My Wolf
by VanillaTwilight17
Summary: Based off of a poem I wrote in my AP English class last year. One Shot. Bella has to write a poem about an animal and chooses to write about her favorite wolf, Jacob.


A/N: Hello all, I am a huge Twilight fan to begin with and I was rummaging through some old stuff from my AP English class last year and I came across the last thing I wrote in there. The assignment was to write a poem about a human and an animal. Very basic, fun last assignment. Being the Twilight freak that I am I chose to write about a wolf even though I am Team Edward all the way and the finished product reminded me a lot of Bella and Jacob and I do really love their _friendship_ so I thought I would make a story out of it.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the goddess of all that is good and pure and she owns them not me so please don't sue me!

**Bella POV:**

You know, I probably could have taken some test and graduated last year. I had covered pretty much all the material I have learned in the past year minus calculus back at my old school in Phoenix. I was in the AP program so I was already doing college level work and after coming here and having to sit through this, all I have to say is I feel so sorry for Edward and his family. Having to just repeat high school again and again, I think I would literally start to rip my hair out.

"Hey Arizona, what animal are you going to do?" Mike turns around and asks me from two seats up.

"Huh?" I had totally spaced out. English was hard enough to pay attention in when Edward was here dazzling me but on these rare sunny days when my beloved vampire was off hunting in the woods somewhere, I found it near impossible to pay attention.

"For the assignment….what animal are you doing?" Mike repeated. I glanced up at the board and saw what we were supposed to be doing.

_Write a poem about a human and an animal. It must rhyme. The rest is up to you! Have Fun!_

"Wolf," I said automatically. I laughed at myself a little after I had said it. Of course my werewolf best friend would be the first thing that jumped into my head when I was asked to write a poem about an animal.

"Cool." Mike said before the teacher came over to tell him to turn around and get to work. I pulled out a piece of paper and started doodling on the side drawing Jacob's eyes, the ones that were always the same to me, whether in wolf, or human form. I wasn't really sure what to write, especially since the damn thing had to rhyme but I went with it. It took several tries but I finally had it to the level of perfection I wanted and got up to hand it in when it was announced that we would be reading our poems aloud to the class. _Oh lovely._ Mike was picked to read first. He had written his poem about a monkey. It was actually quite comical. Angela went sometime later, she had written hers about a panda bear. I let my mind wander again, praying we wouldn't get through to everybody before class was over and wondered what animal Edward would have written about. I bet he would have written about a mountain lion. Then I wondered if Jacob had to write a poem about a wolf how different it would be from mine. I was so lost in my thoughts I almost didn't hear my name being called to stand up and read my poem. I started sweating just like I always did whenever I had to give any sort of oral presentation. I stood up and went to the front of the room. I cleared my throat and looked up at my class, Angela gave me a warm smile and Mike gave me a thumbs up. _Well, here it goes…_

I know I should be scared

Of the giant beast with his teeth bared

His power to which nothing can be compared

But instead of running I simply stared

Stalking swiftly through the night

Glowing eyes shining bright

Fantastic fangs shimmering in the moonlight

A sudden eerie howl of delight

Instinct tells me to run away

But curiosity makes me stay

I know this beast could make me his prey

But I follow him anyway

I run to keep up but what a mistake

To follow in this magnificent animal's wake

Is a task no mere human could undertake

So my creature escapes leaving me only a paw print as a keepsake

Running swiftly with amazing grace

He leads the pack on the chase

Not a chance I could keep the pace

Capturing his prey without leaving a trace

I turn around and head for home

While my magnificent beast returns to his throne

I hear a noise coming from the dark woods unknown

I turn around with great surprise because I thought I was alone

I stand still as he approaches me

His once fierce but now gentle eyes stare into mine intently

A quick smile just for me and one more howl of glee

Before my wolf takes off into the trees


End file.
